The present invention relates to a method for making an elastic fabric, and more particularly to a method of making an elastic fabric which has the combination of spandex, cotton, polyester and aramid. Each of the material is mixed at an appropriate proportion and then a thread is extracted to weave the elastic fabric. The fabric has high elasticity and wear-resistance so that the life span of the fabric is long.
Dampers or cone edges are the most important elements for speakers or drums. The damper or the cone edge which has better elasticity to vibrate is able to present high quality acoustic characteristic. With good and sound quality, the device with the damper or the cone edge has longer life span.
The conventional damper or cone edge is using cotton as a base. The base is first immersed in a compound resin so as to allow the cotton to absorb the resin. When the resin is full of the cotton, the longitudinal and latitudinal fiber threads are fixed to different positions. When the cotton as well as the resin in the cotton is cured and hardened, the resin in the cotton is formed into a thin film. Then, the thin film is heated, pressed and cut to form a damper or cone edge with a pattern formed on a surface thereof.
Although the conventional damper or the cone edge is made of cotton and cotton has excellent characteristics to be combined with the resin, it still has drawbacks, such as:
1. Bad lateral strength: Because the damper or the cone edge is using cotton as a base, the damper or the cone edge is easy to wear and thus breakage of the damper or the cone edge occurs very often, which causes bad acoustic result.
2. Lack of elasticity: Because the elasticity is not as good as expected, the resonance effect is not as good as required.
3. Strength is low: Because the strength is low so that this kind of damper or cone edge is not able to cope with high power output. Thus, high quality speaker or musical instrument adapted to use this damper or cone edge is not able to perform high quality acoustic effect.
In order to overcome the foregoing, improvements have made to add in wire strings so as to strengthen longitudinal and latitudinal resistance to force. Although the addition of wire strings in the latitudinal and longitudinal directions is able to improve the overall performance, other drawbacks occur:
The wire strings damage the cutting mode dramatically. After repeating cutting the damper, the edge of the cutting mode will have small cutouts. The cutouts eventually lead to a consequence that the cutting mode needs to be replaced with a new one, which not only interrupts the production line, but also increases the manufacture cost.
The wire strings have an elasticity and strength far more better the cotton fiber, such that the damper of this kind will experience unbalance in areas when in practical use, which causes interference.
The inner or outer edge of the wire strings after being cut needs to be bent so as to avoid contact with other metal to create a circuit short and thus damage the entire device, which increase cost in labor to make the necessary adjustment to the edge of the completed damper or cone edge.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved method for making an elastic fabric for a damper to obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved method for making a damper or a cone edge so as to meet needs.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved elastic fabric which has high elasticity and endurance for pressure.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide diversities for the manufacturer so as to produce different products with excellent pressure resistance and acoustic characteristic.
A further objective of the present invention is that the cutting mode for cutting the finished product to a desired shape and dimension will not be damaged in the cutting process so as to reduce production time and enhance production efficiency.
In order to accomplish the objectives, the method is focus on the elastic fabric for damper or cone edge for drums. The elastic fabric is composed of spandex, cotton, polyester and aramid. Each of the material is mixed in different proportions according to requirement. Extraction of an elastic thread from the mixed materials is performed and then the extracted elastic threads are woven into a fabric. The proportion of the materials of spandex, cotton, polyester and aramid is determined based on the output power and/or acoustic characteristics so that when the completed damper or cone edge is used, the acoustic characteristic is different from one another.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.